Colours of the Rainbow
by Tapico
Summary: The popular crowd: May, Misty, Dawn, Ash and Paul, all represents a colour in the rainbow. All they are missing is green. Does Drew have what it takes? Or will a bunch of 'rainbow' wannabes steal the spotlight? Will love blossom? Read to find out...! R
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

As May, Misty, Dawn, Paul and Ash entered the hall of Verdanturf High everyone stopped what they were doing; even the principal stopped his spit lecture.

They are the 'popular' crowd, everyone respected them. They each represent a colour in the rainbow May is red, Misty is orange, Ash is yellow, Dawn is blue, and Paul is purple.

Gossip traveled fast in the crowd of students," Hey did you hear about the new transfer, he's from LaRousse I heard,"" I wonder if he/she is hot." But one question still lingers in the air," I wonder if he/she is cool enough to fill the spot as green in the 'popular' crowd.

The spot 'green' was never filled and May the leader was always constantly trying to fill that spot, many people tried to succeed in a battle with May, but always lost.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"No….NO, I CAN'T HAVE LOST AGAIN," screamed Brianna," you MUST have cheated…!" Everyone held there breathe seeing what May would do after being accused of cheating.

"Blaziken Overheat," May calmly replied. After that move Brianna had torched clothes, she exclaimed," Aaaahhhhh my designer T-shirt, how DARE you burn it."

"YOU WILL PAY, MAY, DON'T FORGET, INCLUDING MY TEE ," threatened Brianna, "DON'T FORGET I WAS THE LEADER BEFORE YOU!" "AND I WILL GET THAT POSTION AWAY FROM YOU!" Then she stomped out the arena, cries of triumph for May was heard from the crowd.

_Flashback_

_Brianna has won another battle and has added to her winning streak. She declared that she would accept one more challenger and if that challenger wins she would give up being part of the 'Rainbow Group' to that challenger._

_On that same day, May was the new kid. She was trying to find the arena because a new friend of hers named Misty told her that she would find a challenge there. So since May had never backed down a challenge, she went there._

_LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!_

_Go, Flygon!_

_Go, Wartorle!_

_Flygon, let's finish this quickly, Sand Tomb then Screech!_

_Wartortle, Rapid Spin with water gun! _

_The rapid spin cut through the sand tomb like nothing and the water gun came straight at Flygon, before it fired a screech. But Flygon was not fast enough to dodge it and got hit by the water gun and since Flygon was wet, May ordered it to hit it with an ice beam._

_Flygon turned into a cube as fast as it was wet. Wartorle, finish it, skull bash! The ice pieces flew in every direction. Rapid Spin one more time, Wartortle! All the pieces of ice struck Flygon and it fell down._

_Flygon is enable to battle, May wins!!!_

_End of Flashback_

" Hey Congrats, May" said Misty. "What do you guys what to do?" May asked the group. "Let's go check out the transfer, heard it's a he." said Dawn.

Paul getting a bit jealous said," What for?" Dawn told him without the slight idea of his tone of voice," We need a third guy in the group anyways." "Yeah let's go check it out," replied May.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They took off their helmet and placed it on their individual motorcycles the girl's hair all swished out graceful and Ash was just classic Ash, but _Paul_.

Paul's hair went like _'blomp'_. Dawn muttered under her breath," He should try using conditioner, and he says I have bad hair."

Though it was quiet, Paul caught it and gave her a death-glare and if glare kills, Dawn would have died _long _time ago…

May cast a glance at them, and felt a bit jealous. But she pushed it out of her mind as fast as it came.

"Let's go guys, let's not waste out time looking at Paul's hair, though I agree with Dawn on the conditioner part…"

"I think it looks like purple jam" Ash randomly said. Misty took out her mallet and bonked him in the head. "Hey I never noticed it before by your mallet smells like peanut butter.

"Aahhh…peanut butter and jelly," Ash talks dreamily and visible drool was seen. Misty mutters," That kid never learns."

**--- Front of the School ---**

"I swear all I am hearing is squeals, May are you certain we're at the school, it seems more like pigs in on a farm." Misty sarcastically asked her friends.

Paul grumpily joked back, "It's even worst then the time I went to the beach and got pooped on by herds of Wingulls, just because I said they were weaklings."

Dawn joked back," That explains a lot you know, Paul. First your hair then your pride gets pooped on."

"Hey look I think that's the new transfer," May stated hoping Paul wasn't going to start pounding Dawn on the spot.

And it did do the trick, weirdly enough the new transfer's motorcycles almost resembles theirs. It was like _'Déjà vu'_, all that was missing was their rainbow logo at the butt of the motorcycle.

Before we had a good look at the new transfer, hundreds no _thousands _of fangirls nearly knocked the poor guy over.

But when he got back up, he flicked his hair, and made all his fangirls swoon.

'_So he has fangirls'_

"Let's go guys," May said, "this was a waste of-""No, wait," Dawn cutted in," he was on 'Coordinaters Gossip' the most talent guy."

'_Hmm…this guy seems right for the position, but I'll have to test him'_

Paul got jealous _again_ and said, well more like commanded," Let's _**LEAVE**_." Paul emphasized on leave, but no one caught it, but they did what he said and left to class.


End file.
